4 Little Words That Can Change Two Lives
by Future Ghost
Summary: Conor has a question to ask Abeke that will change both of their lives in a big way. After that what happens? Not great at titles.
1. Chapter 1

They are all about 25 in this.

Conor sat in his room looking out the window from his bed. He had just gotten back from training with the others and was tired. Before he had left training that day he asked his girlfriend, Abeke, to meet him outside on the balcony. Conor had been wanting to ask her a question for like 2 weeks he just didn't know how or when to ask her. Plus he was scared that she would turn him down. But he knew that he could do it tonight.

He got off of his bed and went over to a drawer that was by the door. He opened it and pulled out a little box. He stared at the box for a little bit longer before he put it in his pocket and opened the door to his room. He then shut the door behind him and started to walk down the hallway.

He walked all the way down the hallway to some doors that lead outside to the balcony. He opened the door and saw someone leading on the railing turned away from him. He walked up to the person and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Conor",she said.

He smiled and said,"How long have you been waiting out here for me Abeke?"

"I just got out here a little bit ago",she said.

She then undid his arms and turned around. Abeke wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Why did you want me to come out here?",she asked as she separated from him but kept her arms around him.

Conor wasn't sure how to tell her. He then put both of his hands on the sides of her face.

"The first time i saw you, you were the most beautiful girl i had ever seen. You were the first one i trusted on the team even though you didn't trust us. You were also my first friend on the team as well. Through all of our quest i wanted to be with you so i could protect you an just to be near you. When ever you were gone i always thought of you and how i could get you back. When he finally got together, those were always my best days because i got spend them with you. You filled the hole in my heart and stole my heart. You are the love of my life and i want to ask you something that will change both of our lives",said Conor as he moved his hands off of her face and one hand into his pocket. He then pulled out a box and got down on one knee. He opened the box to a ring that had a diamond on top and on the outer of the ring was gold with bronze on the outside also with a hint of violet on some of the edges of the diamond. Abeke covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes started to water.

He then looked up at her and said,"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes",said Abeke as tears started to come down her face.

Conor smiled and put the ring on her left ring finger. He then got up and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much",whispered Conor into her ear.

"I love you too",said Abeke.

When they separated Conor kissed her on her lips softly. He then wrapped an arm around shoulders.

"Let's so back inside",said Conor smiling as he kissed her on the cheek.

"OK",said Abeke putting her head against his shoulder as they walked back inside.

9 months latter

Abeke laid in a bed with a baby in her arms. Her baby. Conor was looking over her shoulder at the baby. Conor smiled and kissed Abeke on the cheek. He then moved his hand to the baby and help the baby's hand gently in his. They then heard a door open and Meilin and Rollan came in.

"Hey guys",said Conor as they walked in.

"Hey",they said back.

"So is it a boy or girl?",asked Meilin.

"Its a girl",said Conor.

"What about the name?",asked Rollan.

"I don't know who is choosing the name",said Conor.

"Hey Conor",said Abeke.

"What?",he asked.

"I want you to choose the name",said Abeke.

Conor looked at her as if she was insane.

"You choose the name. I'm not good with names",said Conor smiling at her.

Abeke shook her head.

"Conor i want you to choose the name",said Abeke looking at him.

Conor turned his head towards the ceiling.

"Abeke, what is Conor doing?",asked Rollan.

"It took me awhile to figure it out but that is how he thinks. He turns his head away and either looks at the sky or the ceiling",said Abeke.

"Piper",said Conor but they couldn't hear him.

"What did you say Conor?",asked Abeke.

"How about the name Piper?",asked Conor turning his head back towards the baby.

"I like that name",said Abeke,"How did you come up with it?"

"The ceiling gave me the idea. I know i sound crazy but it is true",said Conor.

"Then it's Piper",said Abeke smiling.

Conor bent down and kissed his daughter on the head and said,"Hi Piper".


	2. Chapter 2

So i decided to continue this story, it will pretty much be about Conor and Abeke life with some Meilin and Rollan, but Meilin and Rollan will probably come later. There will be more than just this chapter.

Conor opened the door to his and Abekes room to see Abeke asleep in the bed and his 3 year old daughter, Piper next to her. He smiled and walked over to the side of the bed that Piper was on. He then picked her up gently, trying not to wake her up. He walked out of the room and into the next one. Conor walked into the room and set Piper down on her bed. He covered her up and kissed her head.

"I love you",he whispered.

Conor left the room closing the door but making for sure that it wasn't closed all of the way in case Piper woke up with a bad nightmare or just needed one of them. He walked back into his room and walked over to the other side of the bed, the side that Abeke was on. He then shook her lightly.

Abeke ground and opened her eyes to meet his green ones. She smiled. She then sat up. Conor pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a letter.

"What is this?",asked Abeke.

"It came in from Nilo today, your dad and sister sent it",said Conor sitting down on the edge of the bed by her feet."Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know if i should",said Abeke looking nervously at the letter in her hands.

"Why shouldn't you open it?",asked Conor.

"Because i didn't tell my dad yet that we were married or that we have a daughter",answered Abeke.

Conor got off of the edge of the bed and walked around it, to the side that was empty. He got in the bed and got close to Abeke. He then put his arm around her and took the letter from her with his other hand. He then opened the letter.

"What are you doing?",asked Abeke as Conor pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope.

"You are going to read the letter",said Conor putting it back in her hands.

"Why don't you read it?",Abeke looking at him.

"Because I'm not a good reader",Conor sighed at he said it.

"I thought you learned how to",said Abeke.

"I did but I'm not good at it",said Conor.

Abeke looked at the letter in her hands. She then unfolded it and started to read it. It said:

Dear Abeke,

I know that we haven't had the best of times in the past but we would like to see you again. It has been some time since you visited the village. We, your sister and i, would like it if you came to visit us. Not a lot of things have changed in the village. Please come and visit for a couple of days.

Sincerely,

your sister and father

Abeke finished the letter and grabbed the envelope from Conor. She then put those things on the table next to her.

"What did it say?",asked Conor.

"My father and sister want me to come and visit",said Abeke.

"I think you should",said Conor.

"You and Piper are coming too",said Abeke.

"But your dad meant for only you to come",Conor pointed out.

"Yeah, but i need to tell him about everything that has happened since i have been gone",said Abeke,"and i would like it if you and Piper were there".

"OK, we will come",said Conor putting his head in the crook of her neck.

"We should leave tomorrow morning",said Abeke.

"OK that sounds good",Conor said moving his arm off of Abeke and laying down beside her.

"You tired?",Abeke asked.

"Mmm..hmm",Conor murmured.

Abeke smiled and layed down beside his but faced the other way. Conor got up on one elbow and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you",whispered Conor in her ear.

"I love you too",said Abeke.

They then both fell asleep.

The next morning Conor woke up be someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Abeke smiling at him.

"Why are you up so early?",asked Conor sitting up.

"Just woke up early",responded Abeke.

"Is Piper ready?",asked Conor.

"Yeah",said Abeke,"You just have to get ready".

A little bit later once Conor got ready they left on a ship that would be heading towards Nilo. When they reached Nilo they started to walk towards the village.

Conor looked over to see Abeke carrying Piper in her arms while Piper messed with the braids in her hair. When they entered the village not a lot of people were outside. They then walked up to a house that was bigger than the other ones.

"Hey Conor can you take Piper?",asked Abeke

Conor nodded and took Piper in his arms. Abeke then knocked on the door. A guy answered it. He smiled when he saw Abeke.

"It is nice to see you again, Abeke",he said giving her an awkward hug. He then looked behind her to see Conor and Piper.

"Who are you?",asked Abekes dad.

"This is Conor and Piper. My husband and daughter",said Abeke.

"You got married",said Abekes dad.

"Yes dad, about 4 years ago",said Abeke.

"Why didn't you tell me?",asked her dad.

"I don't know",said Abeke as she turned around gesturing for Conor and Piper to come closer.

"So this must me Piper and Conor. I remember you",said Abekes dad pointing to Conor.

Conor kept one arm around Piper and stuck out the other to shake his hand.

"Hi, sir",said Conor as they shook hands

"Don't call me sir, call me Pojalo",said Abekes dad,"Please come inside".

When they were all inside Soama, Abekes sister, came out.

"Abeke",she said giving her sister a hug.

"Hi Soama",said Abeke returning the hug. When the hug was done Abeke said,"Soama i would like you to meet Conor, my husband, and Piper, my daughter".

Once Soama met both Conor and Piper Abeke lead Conor and Piper to her old room where two beds where.

"That bed is Piper's",said Abeke pointing to the one on the left. Conor walked over and laid Piper down on it.

"Hey Conor, follow me real quick",said Abeke leaving the room.

Conor followed her outside to the back of the house where a ladder was. Abeke climbed the ladder. Conor followed her.

"Why did you bring me here?",asked Conor walking over to Abeke who was sitting down.

"I wanted to ask you something",said Abeke.

"What?",asked Conor as he sat down right next to her and put an arm around her.

"What if we had...another kid?",asked Abeke.

Conor smiled,"I think its a great idea".

"Good because…",Abeke looked at him nervously.

"What is it?",asked Conor.

Abeke wrapped her arms around Conor and hugged him.

"I'm...pregnant",said Abeke.

"Really?",asked Conor pulling away from the hug smiling.

"Yeah, i figured out 4 weeks ago and i was scared to tell you",said Abeke.

Conor put his head on hers and said,"Don't be scared to tell me anything".

Conor then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Lets get to bed",said Conor getting up and helping up Abeke.

After that they spent 1 more night in the village before they went back to Green haven.

"Hey Conor, we should go visit your family next",said Abeke sitting down on her bed in Green haven.

"Let's wait about 10 or 11 months",said Conor.

"Why that long?",asked Abeke.

Conor sat down next to Abeke and put a hand on her flat stomach.

"So, you want to wait till the baby is born",said Abeke.

Conor nodded.

She smiled and hugged him.

9 months latter

Conor opened the door a little to see Abeke holding a baby in her arms. Conor then walked in with Piper right next to him holding his hand. Conor lifted Piper up into his arms and walked over to Abeke.

"Hey Piper i want you to meet you little brother Imari",said Conor.

Piper looked at the baby that her mother had in her hands. She then took her hand and put it on top of her little brothers.

This one probably wasn't as good or detailed as the other one.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples of the world, i wanted to do a shout out for albinokittens300. She is the creator of the second generation characters that are in this story. Please go and check her out, her stories are great.

The sound of small giggles came closer as the door to the room opened slightly. Piper peaked her head in as her little 2 year old brother Imari held onto her hand. She saw their parents still sleeping. Piper opened the door all of the way and ran in. She then jumped on the bed to have a pair of arms go around her and pull her close.

"What do you think you're doing?",a happy, sleepy voice said from behind her.

She turned her head to see her dad smiling at her. Piper smiled. Imari was making unhappy noises and trying to get on the bed. Conor saw him and helped him on the bed. Conor then pulled Imari into a hug while Piper played with his hair. She laughed as her dad turned her head towards her and gave her a funny face. Conor then put his hand over her mouth, she then licked his hand.

"Weirdo",said Conor as he messed up her hair. He then put his finger to his mouth and smiled.

"Why don't you guys go to the living room and sit down while i wake your mom up. Then we will go down for breakfast",he said.

"OK",said Piper as she got off of the bed, Imari slipped off of the bed and landed on his feet. He then took Piper's hand and they walked out of the room. Conor smiled at them and then turned towards his wife who was still sleeping peacefully. Conor leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He then rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Hey beautiful, it's time to wake up",he whispered into her ear as she turned over and looked at him."Morning".

She smiled at him and sat up.

"How long have you been up?",she asked.

"Like maybe 5 minutes. Piper and Imari woke me up. You missed it, Piper licked my hand",said Conor getting out of bed.

"Why would she do that?",asked Abeke smiling.

"Because i put my hand over her mouth trying to calm her laughter so she didn't wake you up yet",said Conor as he walked out of the room and down to the living room where Piper was playing with Imari.

Conor went over and sat down on the couch next to them. Piper then leaned on him while Imari laid on his back and looked at them. Abeke then walked into the room and sat in a chair that was across from them.

"Before we go to breakfast i have something to tell all of you",said Abeke as she looked at all of them.

"What is it?",asked Conor.

"First, Piper, Imari how do you guys feel about having…",Abeke stopped and looked at Conor, he must have been thinking because he was looking upwards,"another sibling".

Abeke was still looking at Conor. He turned his attention back to Abeke and smiled. Piper had the same expression on as Conor did and Imari just looked...confused. Conor then got up and walked over to Abeke. He held out his hand. She took it to be pulled into a crushing hug by Conor. When they separated Piper ran towards her mom. Abeke bent down as Piper threw her arms around her. Abeke then stood up with Piper in her arms.

Everyone turned towards Imari who still looked confused. Conor walked over to him and picked him up.

"You don't know what that means do you?",Conor asked his son.

Imari shook his head.

"It means that you are going to have a little brother or sister",said Conor.

Imaris eyes widened as his father said that. Conor then brought Imari to Abeke as he took Piper. Imari then hugged Abeke while messing with some of the small beads in her hair.

"When did you find out?",asked Conor as he put Piper on his shoulders.

"About 5 or 6 weeks ago",answered Abeke.

"Why didn't you tell us then?",asked Conor.

"I was scared",said Abeke.

"Never be scared to tell me anything. I love you. I love all of you",said Conor kissing Abeke on the lips.

"Eww",said Piper.

Conor laughed and said,"Let's get to breakfast".

8 Months Later

Piper looked at the baby in her mother's arms. Imari was on the other side of Abeke asleep in the bed. Conor was sitting in a chair looking at the baby also in Abekes arms.

They then heard a knock on the door. Conor got up and opened the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?",asked Conor as he moved out of the way of the door.

"What can we not visit?",asked the guy coming in the door. It was Meilin and Rollan and in Meilins arms was a baby with long dark brown hair.

"Hey guys",said Abeke.

"Hey",they both said.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?",asked Meilin.

"Before i tell you, what's her name?",asked Abeke pointing to the girl in Meilins arms.

"This is Lei",said Meilin.

"How old is she?",asked Abeke.

"She was actually born 4 days after Imari",said Meilin.

"Well, it's a girl and i don't know who is going to name her this time",said Abeke.

Piper looked over her mother's shoulder again. She then pointed to her little sister.

"...Vika",she said after a while. She then looked over at Abeke. Abeke smiled.

"I like that name Piper. Hey Conor what do you think about Vika?",she asked her husband.

"I like it",said Conor as he walked over to Abeke and kissed his new daughter, Vika on the head. He then whispered to her.

"Hello my beautiful baby girl".


End file.
